Fix You
by Miss.Sixx89
Summary: Post X3; They were both strong, stubborn people. But they couldn't deny their feelings forever. One of them was bound to break eventually, and the other one would be there to fix them. A Rogan fic.
1. Happy Birthday Kid

**A/N: My first fic ever posted on FanFiction! Takes place two years after X-Men 3: The Last Stand. Mostly a Rogue/Logan fic. Just because I love Wolverine and Hugh Jackman is a babe. This is my first attempt at an X-Men fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Marvel which sadly includes Wolverine and Gambit.**

**Fix You**

**_'And I will try to fix you'_**

_"You goin' somewhere kid?"_

_She turned to see Logan leaning against the door frame, looking in at her._

_"Well ah figured ah gotta get outta here. I'm nota mutant no more" she replied turning back to pick up her bag from her bed._

_"Ro-Marie" she stiffened as she felt him get closer. She had no choice but to turn and face him again. "Yeah Logan?" she asked peering up into his ruggedly handsome face._

_"Stay" he brushed the white strand of hair out of her face, gentley tracing his thumb down her cheek. His touch sent tingles through out her body, she didn't think she'd ever get use to the feel of his touch. "You belong here"_

_"But ah can't" she shook her head. _

_"Whata 'bout your boyfriend?" Logan grunted. _

_"What about Bobby? He understands" she replied casting her eyes to the floor. She couldn't stand to look up into his face anymore. Truth be told she was going to miss Wolverine the most. _

_"I don't kid. You go and get the cure for him and then leave him? What was the point?"_

_"Ah didn't get the cure for him Logan. Ah got it for me. Ya don't know how it feels ta not be able ta touch the person ya in love with" Rogue whispered, not specifically meaning Bobby._

_"You're wrong, I know exactly how you feel" Logan replied forcing Rogue to look back at him. Of course he was referring to Jean Grey._

_It had only been a few weeks since the death of her and Logan wasn't quiet himself, which hurt Rogue. She didn't like to see him that way; suffering and hurt, although he wouldn't admit it._

_She sighed, "Ah promise ah'll be back" she replied before turning and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ain't it funny? You're usually tha one leavin' me" she gave him a weak smile before stepping around him and heading toward the door._

_"Wait kid" Logan called after her._

_Rogue didn't stop or look back, she was going to miss Xavier's; her friends and the people who had become like her family, and Bobby of course. But, Logan was the hardest one to walk away from. Some how she had fallen in love with him._

_Storm, the new head mistress was standing by the front door waiting for her as she stepped of the last step on the staircase. "You know you don't have to leave Marie. Xavier's will always been your home. And I could always use an assistant" she gave her a small smile which Rogue returned._

_"Ah'll be back one day" Rogue replied before opening the door and stepping out into the Summer sunshine. _

_'Ah'll be back one day' she thought before hurrying away from her safe haven._

**One Year Later;**

Ororo Munroe looked up when she heard a light knocking at her office door.

"Come in" she called, not looking up from the stack of assignments she was grading.

"Ah'm sorry ta bug ya Head Mistress Storm but ah remembered ya told me once that ya could use an assistant and ah'm wonderin' if ya still need one?"

Storm looked up, then jumped up from her seat to greet Rogue. "Welcome back!" she hugged the younger woman. "You look wonderful!"

"Ah thanks. How have ya been?"

"Good, even better now that you're back. And I could use your help, I'm a little short staffed" Ororo indicated a chair, Rogue sat and Ororo sat on the corner of her desk.

Rogue raised a brow, "Short staffed?"

"Well I have Hank teaching Science and Math, Warrington teaching Business and Law, Kurt teaching Music, Art and Drama, Kitty's helping out with Computer Class and Emma Frost is teaching English. And I'm trying to balance everything else. As you can see, I need all the help I can get" Ororo's brow creased and she sighed.

"Wha' about Logan?"

"Oh, he left a few days after you did"

Rogue felt saddened; one of the reasons she had returned to Xavier's was to be reunited with Logan, but she should have known that he wouldn't stick around for long. "Well ah'm here to help" she smiled.

"Think you can handle Ethics and the Danger Room?" Ororo smiled.

"Ah can handle anythang"

-

_'Well almost anythang' _Rogue thought glumly as she began to unpack her things a few minutes later.

As she was making her way up to her room after getting her lesson outlines and a briefing from Storm she had run into Bobby and Kitty, apparently they were an item now since Rogue had left. She didn't think that Bobby would have moved on so quickly, but then again she sensed that his feelings for Kitty were more then 'just a friend' when they were together.

She sighed and flopped down on the bed wondering where Logan was and if he'd ever come back. Not a day went by that she didn't think about him.

_'Ah promised ah'd be back Surgah. Why'd ya leave?'_

But she knew why; she could see Jean's memorial stone from her window. It would be a constant reminder to both her and Logan of Jean's presence. One that Rogue regarded with bitterness. Jean had the heart of the man Rogue loved, and she broke it, most likely beyond repair.

She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. Logan wouldn't want her thinking that way. Instead she focused on closing her eyes and tuning out all her thoughts and feelings. She needed a good nights rest before her first class tomorrow.

It would be the first time in a year that she felt safe and secure enough to get a good nights sleep. She couldn't deny it any longer; this was truly her home and she would always be a mutant at heart.

**Two Years Later;**

"Mutations; a blessin' or a curse? Ah want ya to write a two page essay due Monday on your thoughts about your mutations and two other mutations of your choice. That gives ya all the weekend" Rogue told her last period Ethics class as the bell rang and they all got up. There was a collective groan but Rogue ignored it. "Ah come on it's not that bad" she smiled at her students as they passed.

Once the classroom was emptied Rogue settled back into her chair with a sigh. She was bored, she had returned to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning a year and a half ago and took the position as Ethics professor. She didn't expect it to be that exciting but she also didn't expect it to become mundane. She needed something, or someone to spice her life up again.

"Come on Rogue!"

She looked up to see Jubilee standing in the doorway wearing a party hat. "What are ya wearin'?"

"A party hat! And this is yours" she tossed Rogue a tiara with the words, 'Birthday Girl' on the front. "Jube's ah'm turnin' 21 not 12" Rogue said catching the tiara.

Jubilee giggled, "Yeah but the kids are excited. So put it on and come outside. The party can't start until the Birthday girl gets there!"

Rogue smiled and put the tiara on the crown of her head. "Fine, let's get goin'"

-

"Happy Birthday Rogue!" Ororo smiled as Rogue joined her outside in the backyard where the party was taking place.

A long table piled with party foods and a dance floor had been set up for the occassion as mutants of all shapes, sizes and ages ran around enjoying the warm, Spring night.

Music was blasting through two large speakers, Bobby was the Dj for the evening.

"I hope you like the cake. Bobby said vanilla was your favourite" Kitty joined Rogue and Ororo as they stood, scanning the party area a moment later.

Rogue gave her a small smile, Kitty wasn't her favourite person but she tolerated her. "Yeah it is, thanks for gettin' me one"

"No problem. It's not everyday you turn 21" and then Kitty headed over to Bobby.

"I spoke to Logan today" Ororo said once the two women were alone.

At this Rogue perked up. "Did ya tell him 'bout my party?"

"I did. But unfortunately he can't make it. He says Happy Birthday" Storm replied.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, "Guess ah expected that"

"Hey don't let that get you down! Enjoy your party, you only turn 21 once" Storm smiled.

"Yay I guess you're righ'" Rogue then headed down to chat to Jubilee and Emma Frost.

-

The backyard suddenly went dark and Rogue whipped around trying to see. She thought they were under attack until she saw the flickering lights of candles and everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish!" Jubilee squealed beside her as Hank placed the cake down in front of her.

Rogue thought about it for a second before closing her eyes and making her wish. She opened them a few moments later then blew out her candles. "So what did you wish for?" Bobby asked.

"Ah can't say or it won't come true"

But she didn't expect it to anyways, Logan already said he couldn't make it.

"Cake Marie?" Hank asked holding a plate out for her.

Rogue shook her head, "Not righ' now Hank"

The party ended sometime around 12. The curfew was 11 but Ororo let it go as it was a special occassion until the younger children started getting rowdy. She shooed them and Rogue inside, "You're the birthday girl. I don't expect you to clean up"

"Ah really don't mind"

"I do. Think of it as my present to you. And speaking of presents, I believe there's one waiting for you in your room" Ororo smiled.

"What is it?"

"Go see"

She didn't have to be told twice. She hurried into the mansion and up to her room in record time, throwing her door open she gasped out loud.

"Happy Birthday kid" Logan stood up from where he was sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Logan? But Storm said ya couldn't make it"

"Well we lied" he smirked.

Before she could stop herself she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his handsome face. "This is the best birthday present ever. Thank ya"

Logan cautiously wrapped his arms around her body as his body spiked in heat. "No problem"

Rogue smiled and placed her head against his chest, hearing his heart thundering against his rib cage. She inhaled his scent; cigar smoke and a musky, woodsy scent. It was so manly, so Logan. She pressed herself closer to him, "Ah missed ya"

Logan grunted, "Feelin's mutual" he was trying to keep his composure but Rogue was making it difficult for him. In those two years she had grown up from a teenage girl into a beautiful woman. And having her body pressed against his was driving him insane. Being able to touch her was going to mean trouble for him and if he planned on sticking around he'd need to stay far away from trouble.

_'But damn, trouble has never looked so good'_ he thought, and grinned to himself.

**Reviews are very much appreciated! As is constructive critism. Shall I continue?**


	2. Wosmo Gal Material

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Marvel which sadly includes Wolverine and Gambit. I also do not own the quotes, song titles or lyrics that are used.**

**Fix You**

**_'And I will try to fix you'_**

A few moments later Logan gently pushed Marie away from him. She was pushing him closer to the edge, the animal inside of him was howling and fighting to be let out of the cage. His primal instincts were trying to take over; _'TAKE HER!' _it screamed but Logan wouldn't, couldn't do that. This was Rogue; the girl he swore he'd protect and he wasn't going to defile her.

Suddenly Marie was feeling a whole lot better. She hadn't realized just how much she missed Logan and how his presence affected her.

"So how have ya been?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Okay ah suppose"

"You seem different"

"Must be cuz ah am different. Remember, ah'm not a mutant no more" Marie replied, dropping her gaze to the floor. Logan picked up on her sadness, was it possible that she missed being a mutant?

"Thought that's what you wanted"

"Ah did" she sighed before returning her gaze to him and smiling. "How was your trip? Did ya find anything?"

"What makes you think I was lookin' for somethin'?" Logan raised a brow.

"Cuz I know you Logan" Marie replied, her green eyes locking with his brown ones.

And that was the truth. She truly was the only one who knew him. He thought he had done a good job of keeping people out, keeping them at a safe distance. But some how Marie had slipped through the crevices, and he knew if he didn't stop her she'd wind her way into his heart too.

But he didn't know if he could handle that again. Jean had really kicked the shit outta him the last time he attempted to love some one.

"I mighta found something'" he replied scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Not too sure yet, I need to find more out"

Marie's face fell. That translated to; "I'm leaving again"

Logan caught it and tilted her head up. He knew that she knew he'd be leaving again. "I'll stick around for a bit" that's the best he could do for her.

She smiled and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Thanks Logan" and then she yawned.

"Get some sleep kid. I'll see you in the mornin'" Logan stepped back away from her. He was almost tempted to kiss her - almost. But there was no way in Hell he would do it.

"Nigh' Logan. And thanks again" Marie said softly.

"For what?"

"Everythin'" and then she turned and headed into her bathroom.

Logan stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He made his way through the silent mansion and outside into the cooling night air. He could see the three memorials looming in the distance as he approached them, Jean's death still weighed heavy in his heart.

He stopped in front of hers and knelt down, he caressed the smooth, cold marble and brushed his fingers along the indentations of her name. He felt his heart constrict with the painful emotions of grief, pain and anger. Grief that Jean was dead, pain caused by the hole in his heart due to her death, and anger at both her and himself; her because she let the Phoenix win and himself because he couldn't protect her from it.

_"Never again" _he muttered to himself. He wasn't going to go through that again, he just had to work harder to keep everyone out - including Rogue.

But that was easier said then done.

-

The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping when Marie woke up the next morning. She laid there for a moment wondering why she felt so different, so good. And then she remembered the reason why; Logan.

She jumped out of bed and ran around getting ready. She needed to see him, to make sure that he was actually there and it wasn't a dream.

But she gave up trying to locate him around mid afternoon. Fear had trickled in. Was it just a dream? Logan hadn't really come back did he?

Frustrated, scared and saddened she slumped down to the ground, sitting on the hill that over looked the large backyard that scretched for miles.

She was going insane. First she missed her mutation, wishing she hadn't gotten the cure and now she was dreaming up Logan. She almost had herself convinced that she was losing it until she caught the sound of a motorcycle roaring up the drive way.

Adrenalin shot through her veins as she jumped up and ran down to the garage. She prayed she wasn't losing it.

"Oh thank God" she let out the breath she was holding as Logan swung himself off the bike when she entered the garage.

He raised a brow, silently questioning her.

"Ah thought ah was dreamin'. Ah couldn't find you this mornin'" Marie replied.

"I told you I'd stick 'round for a bit" he replied pulling a cigar out of his shirt pocket and putting it between his lips before lighting it. Immediately the scent of cigar smoke filled the garage and tickled Marie's nose. She inhaled it along with Logan's musky scent and it calmed her down.

"Ah know"

"And I've never just left without sayin' good-bye before"

"You've tried though" Marie replied smirking.

"But you've always caught me" Logan grinned around his cigar.

Before he could say anything else Marie closed the gap between them once again and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jus' promise me ya won't leave without sayin' good-bye" she looked up into his face.

"I promise" he replied before slipping out of her grasp. "I'm going to head to the Danger Room for a work out" told her stepping around her.

"Ah'll come with you. It's mah job to control it"

"I need some time to myself kid" Logan grunted.

Immediately Marie's face fell and Logan felt like an asshole. But he needed to get away from her, just being near her was driving him insane.

"Ah see" and before Logan could stop her she hurried out of the garage and back up to the mansion. She got the feeling that Logan didn't want to be around her and it kind of hurt. But she was use to that feeling now.

Not everyone was thrilled with her choice to recieve the cure. Many of the students at the school thought she was a traitor; weak and pathetic. They didn't want to be around her. Some even refused to attend her class. No longer did she fit in the world of mutants but she never belonged in the world of mere mortals either.

-

Marie slammed her bedroom door shut behind her causing Jubilee who was looking at herself in the mirror to whip around. "God Marie way to give me a heart attack!" but when she saw Marie's expression she hurried over to her friend who flopped down on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

Marie sighed, "Nothin' Sugar don't worry 'bout it"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"It's Logan. Ah think he's mad at me"

Jubilee raised a brow. "Logan?"

"Oh ya didn't know he was back? He got here last night"

"No. No one tells me anything" she pouted. But then shook her head, "But we're talking about you. So why do you think he's mad?"

Marie shrugged. "Why do ya think he's mad? Cuz ah got the cure that's why"

Jubilee shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason, it doesn't make sense. Logan wants what's makes you happy and the cure was it. You're happy, you can touch and be touched. Why'd Logan be mad?"

"Ah don't know. Ah get the feelin' he don't wanna be around me" Marie sighed.

Jubilee giggled and clapped her hands together. "I know what his problem is!"

"Ya do?"

"Yupp!" she nodded her head. "He doesn't want to be around you because you're so damn hot! And he's sexually frustrated! They get like that trust me. Peter's the same way but all I gotta do is alleviate it by-"

"Stop righ' there Jubes!" Marie held her hand up in front of her as though trying to shield herself from Jubilee's words and the mental images. "Ah don't wanna know how ya alleviate Colossus' 'sexual frustation'. And another thang, it ain't like that between Logan and me"

"How do you know that? Here!" Jubilee hurried over to her bed and pulled one of her girly _'Wosmo Gal'_ magazines out. "There's quizzes in here about how to tell if a guy is into you. It helped me with Peter and I'm sure it can help you with Logan"

Marie gave her best friend a funny look. "Jubes this is Logan we're talkin' 'bout. He ain't exactly Wosmo Gal material"

"But he's a man and they all think and act the same way. Now if you'll excuse me Peter and I have a date. Don't wait up for me tonight, I don't plan on sleeping alone" Jubilee giggled before hurrying out of the room.

Marie shook her head and then turned her attention to the magazine. "5 Signs Your Guy Friend Is In To You" she read the bold title on the front. She snorted but picked it up and flipped it open, _'Well ah have nothin' better to do'_

**First off I'd like to say a BIG thank ya to all those who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot especially because this if my first posted fic. I'd like to ask you to bare with me during the next few chapters. I like making my fics realistic which means Logan and Marie won't be shacking up in the next chapter, getting married and having babies any time soon. Relationships take time to develop and they're no different in my fics. Many people had also told me to tone Rogue's accent down a bit. I've tried but that's how Rogue speaks and I'd like to stick to how the characters were written in the first place. **

**Next chapter will be posted soon! Hope you all continue to read & review!**

* * *


	3. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Marvel which sadly includes Wolverine and Gambit. I also do not own the quotes, song titles or lyrics that are used.**

**Fix You**

**_'And I will try to fix you'_**

"None of these signs apply to Logan" Marie said out loud as she finished reading the '5 Signs Your Guy Friend Is In To You'. They ranged from him showing his vunerable side (which Logan never would!) and him giving cutesy nick names (again which Logan would never do!)

She was right when she said that Logan wasn't Wosmo Gal material. The Wolverine was one of a kind.

She threw the magazine on Jubilee's bed before getting off hers and heading to the door. It was a Saturday night and there was no way she was going to spend it by herself. She'd go see what Ororo was up to.

-

"I know Marie's happy to have you back Logan" Ororo looked over at Logan as he leaned against the balcony railing looking out across the backyard. "She hasn't been herself since she came back"

"I don't think it has anything to do with me Ro'. I think she's regretting her decision to get the cure" he replied.

"Perhaps. But I know having you here will make it easier"

"I don't know why"

Ororo smiled. "Because she has feelings for you"

Logan grunted. "Don't say that"

"I only speak the truth. You need her as much as she needs you Logan. Jean wouldn't want you to mourn her forever, it's time to move forward"

"I'm not mournin' her" he replied.

Ororo rolled her eyes but knew not to push her luck with Logan. "I'm heading inside. I'll talk to you later. And Logan, I'm also glad you're back"

"Guess it's good to be back" he replied.

-

Marie turned the corner and almost crashed into Ororo who was turning the corner at the same time. "Oh there ya are Ororo. What are you doing?"

"Well I'm just heading up to my office to finish marking some assignments. I'm little bit behind and I need to get them marked before Monday. Why?" Ororo replied.

Marie shrugged her shoulders. "Ah was going to see if ya wanted to do something. But ah guess your busy"

"Why don't you go see what Logan is doing? He's on the balcony" Ororo indicated the french doors behind her.

"Ah guess ah have no choice. Everyone else is busy" Marie replied glumly. She hadn't forgotten that Logan seemed too eager to get away from her early that morning.

"I'll see you later Marie" Ororo stepped around the younger woman. They needed a little push in the right direction Ororo decided.

-

Logan heard the conversation between Marie and Ororo. He bit down on the end of his freshly lit cigar contemplating if he should hang around on the balcony where Marie would find him or take off.

He thought about the conversation he just had with Ororo. He told her he wasn't mourning Jean but that was a lie. And he couldn't lie to himself when he felt that thrill upon hearing that Marie had feelings for him. But he told himself it was just because the animal inside of him wanted to take her innocence. There was no feelings involved, the Wolverine felt no emotion. Marie was still a young girl in Logan's eyes though, the girl he swore he'd protect. Logan was entirely different from the Wolverine, at least he thought so.

But he was starting to question himself. The lines were becoming blurred and the animal inside of him was becoming stronger. During those few moments with Marie he wanted nothing more then to allow the animal out of it's cage.

He knew there would be consequences and repercussions how ever. And he didn't want to deal with them. He hoisted himself over the balcony and landed gracefully for a man of his size on the ground. There was no way in hell he'd unleash the animal on Marie. But he was sure he could find some chick at the bar who could at least tame it for the time being.

-

"Logan?" Marie called as she stepped out onto the balcony. She could smell the faint scent of cigar smoke and knew he was there, or had been. But he was gone now.

Sighing she stepped back inside. _'Guess ah'll mark some assignments too'_ she thought glumly as she headed back to her room.

-

Logan had successfully avoided Marie for the weekend and the Wolverine was calm for the time being. He figured he'd have to do some damage control though. Marie wasn't stupid, she knew he was avoiding her. He didn't know how he was going to make it up to her. But the opportunity presented itself when he headed to her afternoon Ethics class.

"Ah'm comin' around to collect your essays that ah assigned durin' Fridays class. As ah'm doing that ah'd like you to do text book work. The page number is written on the board. Answer all the questions please" Marie told her afternoon Ethics class as she began to walk around collecting their essays.

She wasn't suprised to find that Christian Cord otherwise known as 'Radian' hadn't started his essay when she stopped at his desk. He was one of the students who didn't like that a 'traitor' was teaching him and he always voiced his opinion much to Marie's displeasure. She usually didn't let him get to her but today she was in no mood for his antics.

"Christian where's your essay?" she asked.

He leaned back in his chair and regarded her with a dirty look. "Didn't do it" he sneered giving her a menacing look.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm not listening to a traitor. Why's a non-mutant bitch teaching me about Ethics and accepting my mutation when she got the cure?" he spat out. All the other student's eyes were on them. Marie felt their stares burning into her. Even though most of them would never say it out loud, they all thought the same thing.

Losing her cool Marie kicked the chair legs that Christian was balancing on out from under him causing him to lurch forward. He grunted in pain as his chest smashed into the desk.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch" he growled. His hands began to light up with ultraviolet rays causing Marie's eyes to burn. Temporarily blind she tripped and fell to the ground. Christian tried to touch her; and he would of succeeded if Logan hadn't burst into the classroom at that very moment.

His claws came out as he neared Christian. "Cool it bub"

Immediately he backed down. "Class dismissed" Logan growled and the classroom cleared out in seconds leaving Marie and Logan.

"You okay kid?"

When Marie's sight came back seconds later she found Logan knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her arm to help her up but she wrenched it out of his grasp. "Ah didn't need your help" she spat as she stood up on shakey legs.

Logan caught her as she swayed. "It didn't look that way"

"What happened here?" Ororo asked stepping into the room followed by Emma and Hank before Marie could reply.

"Some of these kids are outta line Ro'" Logan replied. "One of them tried to attack Marie"

"Are you okay Marie?" Ororo questioned. "Who was it?"

"Ah'm fine" Marie replied trying to look dignified as everyone watched her. She began to pick up the essays that she had dropped on the floor. "And it was Christian Cord. But ah'll deal with him later"

"Not if I get to him first" Logan replied.

"You won't touch him Logan. I'll deal with him. Marie I'm giving you the rest of the day off, I'd like to speak to you in my office. Alone" she said, her eyes landing on Logan.

"What about my next class?" Marie asked.

"Emma will fill in"

"I'd be glad too" Emma smiled. Everyone, including Marie knew how bad Emma wanted to teach Ethics.

Marie sighed and placed the essays on the closest desk before leaving the classroom. "Keep your hands to yourself" Ororo warned Logan before following the younger woman out.

Logan just grunted in response. Now he'd have to work twice as hard to make it up to Marie.

_'Just my luck'_ he thought.

**I decided to add a bit o' drama in there. I want to thank all those who reviewed. But I am slightly disappointed in the lack of them. I know you can try better! And please check out my new Gambit/Bella Donna fic called _Once We Were Thieves._**


End file.
